Because Of Jaejoong
by Hyutochael
Summary: apakah yang dilakukan jaejoong?bad summary - Yunjae YAOI Oneshoot, typo s , gaje  but RnR...


**Tittle : Because Jaejoong?**

**Leght** : 1 shoot

**Cast** : Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin.

**Genre** : Romance ?, Little Humor ? ., cari sendiri aja :p

**Rated** : T –maybe- bisa berubah seketika*author smrik

**Discleamir** : Yunho **PUNYA** Jaejoong, Jaejoong **PUNYA** Yunho, Changmin and couple nya a.k.a makanan n kulkas punya author :p dan ff ini mutlak punya saya walaupun idenya pasaran.

**Warning** : **YAOI** / **BOY** X **BOY*always* DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE ! ALUR BENER-BENER NGAK JELAS JADI NGAK ADA YANG PROTES, SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN ANDA**. Typos, EYD ngak beraturan, judul ama isi ngak nyambung dll !. **SILENT READER GO AWAY !**

**Ini ff aku jadi suka-suka aku mau ngapain~~~~**

**.**

# # # # **YUNJAE** # # # #

"_MWOO_?" mata besar nan jernih itu melebar melihat sesuatu terpampang di laptop apple putihnya. Yoochun dan Junsu yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari ke kamar hyung tertua nya itu.

"_Wae_ _hyung_?" tanya Yoochun setiba di dalam kamar Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu tak menjawab malah memperlihat laptop nya kepada Yoosu.

"Yah _hyung_…. itu cuma hoax!" kata Yoochun setelah membaca apa yang terpampang di laptop milik Jaejoong yang langsung di amini oleh Junsu. "Hoax o.0a?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yoochun memukul dahinya, "_Ya Tuhan masak Hoax saja tidak tau?_" batinnya. Junsu yang tau gelagat sang _seme_, Junsu pun menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong, "_Hyung_, berita itu tidak benar masak Yunho _hyung_ berani melukai Changmin dan tidak ada bukti yang mengaju (?) kesana~".

"Ta..tapi aku sangat khawatir kepada Changmin!" balas Jaejoong yang sudah seperti '_umma'_ yang mengkhawatirkan anak nya. "Tidak mungkin seorang _Appa_ tega melukai anak nya _hyung_!" lanjut Yoochun menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong dan kembali diamini oleh Junsu.

"Aku mau lanjut main game lagi. Ayo Su-ie!" Yoochun langsung menyeret Duck Butt-nya keluar dari kamar _hyung_ nya itu..

.

.

"_Aku harus menemui mereka_~" batin Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan tak lupa mematikan laptop kesayangannya.

"Yak _hyung_! Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" teriak _namja_ berjidat lebar yang melihat Jaejoog berlari ke arah pintu.

'BRAKKK'/ '**GAME OVER**'

Yoochun memandang horor ke arah televisi yang terpampang tulisan besar -**GAME OVER**-. Namja yang di juluki jidat lebar itu menelan saliva nya, kemudian melihat gugup ke arah Junsu yang sedang mengeluarkan seringai -yang ia pelajari dari salah satu _Magnae_ Evil yaitu Shim Changmin.

"Hehehe menurut ketentuan yang telah kita buat tadi… 'siapa yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan orang yang pemenang selama satu hari', kau harus menuruti permintaan ku besok Park Yoochun~ bersiap-siap lah~~" ucap Junsu yang langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih mencerna perkataan Junsu.

"_Aku rasa uang ku tidak akan selamat besok_…." batin Yoochun membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok.

# # # # # # # # **YunJae** /

"Masuk…tidak…masuk…tidak..masuk…tidak….?" di saat Jaejoong mempertimbangkan untuk masuk atau tidak pintu yang di sinyalir dorm TVXQ itu terbuka menampakkan seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata.

"_Umm_.._umma_~~" gumam sang _namja_ yang di ketahui bernama Changmin dan langsung di hadiahi pukulan 'manis' oleh Jaejoong.

"_Appoo_…" ringis Changmin mengusap kepala nya. "Aku bukan orang yang melahirkan mu Shim Changmin!" kata Jaejoong yang seakan lupa apa tujuannya.

"Siapa itu Min?" suara bariton yang amat -sangat- Jaejoong kenal terdengar dari belakang tubuh Magnae ke sayangan author itu.

"Jae/Yunnie~" ucap Yunjae bersamaan.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Yunho yang berubah menjadi dingin.

GLEKK

"_Sepertinya akan ada keributan rumah tangga nih, lebih baik aku kabur saja dari sini. Tapi kemana? Ketempat Kyuhyun? Ani~ Sungmin hyung sedang hamil pasti Kyuhyun sedang babak belur, aku tidak mau seperti itu*apa hubungannya?*. Yang penting aku keluar dari dorm dulu sebelum ada peperangan di dorm ini!_" Changmin langsung saja ngacir keluar dari dorm nya itu.

Yunjae masih saja saling bertatapan, seolah mereka berbicara melalui tatapan yang tak di mengerti oleh author dan reader.*ngangguk-ngangguk*.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti pasangan ini, terlebih Jaejoong yang sempat bertengkar dengan Yunho gara-gara film yang ia bintangi.

"Ughhh…" angin malam menyentuh kulit halus bak bayi Jaejoong. " Bisakah aku kedalam dulu Yunho-_ah_? Aku kedinginan~" ucap Jaejoong yang masih berada di pintu dorm TVXQ seraya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Yap Jaejoong kini hanya memakai kaos V-neck berwarna biru dan di padu dengan celana panjang berwarna serupa. Yunho hanya sedikit memiringkan tubuh nya -mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

.

.

"Yunnie~~~" sahut Jaejoong manja, menyingkapkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. yunho mendongkak kan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas ya –bermain hp-.

"_Huweee kenapa jadi begini sih?_" kata Jaejoong dalam hati. Bingung. #sama kayak reader yang bingung ama jalan ceritanya XPP#

_By : Yunho 'Appa'_

_Sebaiknya kau tidak pulang malam ini kalau kau ingin tidur nyenyak!_

"Hahh aku harus tidur dimana, di tambah lagi perut ku yang sudah minta di isi?" nasib Changmin yang kini berada entah dimana, menangisi nasib sial yang selalu menimpanya ketika Yunjae sedang bersama.*author di tendang Yunjae#

.

.

.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau kesini? Kalau ketahuan 'mereka' bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi tetap memandang layar ponselnya sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang mem-pout bibir nya membuat ia harus menahan nafsu nya.#o.O

_By : Yunho hyung…._

_ Malam ini istri ku tidak akan pulang!_

Yoochun membaca pesan yang baru masuk beberapa saat lalu yang ia terima dari Leader nya, _namja_ yang sedang merenungi uang nya yang akan habis –untuk menuruti permintaan Junsu yang aneh-aneh. Mengangguk mengerti.

Mari kita kembali ke cast utama, dari pada melihat Yoochun yang mulai guling-guling gaje di lantai dorm JYJ.

"Ahha aku ingat!" sahut Jaejoong memandang tajam ke arah Yunho yang kebetulan duduk di depannya.

"Cepat ambil laptop mu!" titah Jaejoong, dengan cepat Yunho masuk ke kamar nya dan mengambil laptop hitam apple nya.

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah melihat wallpaper (?) laptop sang kekasih. Ada yang mau tau apa gambar nya? Mari author kasih tau XDDD

Errr di laptop itu terdapat foto Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah naked yang berada di dalam bathtub. Yunho menggaruk tengkuk belakang nya yang tidak gatal, wajah nya yang tampan kini juga di penuhi semburat merah /

Cukup lama namja berbibir chery itu memandangi diri nya bersama sang ke kasih yang terdapat di gambar laptop hitam itu dan kembali teringat akan tujuannya.

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

"Lihat ini !" kata Jaejoong menyerah kan laptop impian author (?) kepada pemilik nya. Kening Yunho tampak berkerut membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera di laptop nya, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Ini tidak benar, bukan kah kau sendiri sudah melihat Changmin baik-baik saja? Malah kau yang memukul kepala nya?" jawab Yunho seakan mengerti tatapan namja cantik itu seolah berkata –apa-benar-berita-itu-?-.

Yunho mematikan laptop nya dan memberikannya kepada author yang udah ngiler sama laptopnya sekalian gambar2 Yunjae yang lagi NC-an.#plakkk !

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu~" sahut Jaejoong santai, bukan kah itu tujuan utama nya datang ke sini. Tapi berbeda dengan tujuan namja bermata musng yang sedang memandang lapar kepada nya.

"Mbbmmhmmm…."namja berbibir berbentuk hati itu dengan cepat membungkam bibir cherry Jaejoong. Tidak dengan nafsu, hanya dengan sentuhan penuh cinta dan ungkapan rindu.*hadehh bahasanya -_-

Dan sekarang ini hanya satu kata yang berada di kepala Yunho "_Don't wait till tomorrow, what you can do today~_".*LOL LOL ngak nyambung, biarin :p*

(A/N : **Warningggg ! bagi anak-anak tolong menjauh, ini melenceng dari rated yang author tulis di atas**. |Reader : nih author kagak tau usia yah?| Author : emang nya usia aku berapa?|Reader : *sweetdrop|XD)

Tanpa sadar –mungkin- tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher jenjang Yunho dan menekan tengkuk namja tampan itu untuk memperdalam ciuman. Ruangan tengah-yang menjadi tempat bersantai itu- mamanas seiring dengan intensitas ciuman pasangan yang sangat author kagumi itu.

Dengan sempurna tangan kekar Yunho melingkar di pinggang ramping milik kakak author a.k.a Kim Jaejoong xDD.

Tangan nakal Yunho yang bebas menyusup pelan ke dalam kaos yang Jaejoong gunakan.

"Ahhh..yunhh.." Yunho menekan kan telapak tangannya ke dada bidang milik Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat.

Yunho menggendong tubuh BooJae-**nya** ke dalam kamar yang di yakini kamar Yunho.

'BRUKK'

Tubuh kecil Jaejoong terhempas ke atas kasur oleh namja bermata musang itu, mata tajam Yunho memandang lapar Jaejoong yang tampaknya sudah pasrah apa yang akan Yunho lakukan.

Yunho melepaskan pangutan bibir nya, membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, di usap nya pipi mulus Jaejoong yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus yang siap di santap -lebih tepat nya di santap oleh seorang Jung Yunho kekeke~.

Ciuman dua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu makin memanas, kini Yunho yang mendominasi ciuman panas mereka. Tak terasa tubuh YunJae sudah polos, tak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuh ke dua nya.

Lidah saling bertarung. Saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Jaejoong -entah saliva ia atau Yunho. Ciuman namja berparas tampan itu beralih ke leher putih Jaejoong -yang pasti nya sebentar lagi tak putih. Bibir bak hati itu melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman melhat tanda kemerahan telah tercetak dengan jelas di Leher namja cantik yang berada di dekapannya.

Bibir Yunho perlahan tapi pasti bergerak kearah nipple Jaejoong yang telah mengeras sejak tadi, di kulum nya nipple pink itu seperti bayi yang sangat kehausan. "Ergg…Yunhhh…." tangan Jaejoong menyelusup (?) di sela-sela rambut tebal sang kekasih dan menekan kepala Yunho ke dada bidang nya.

Tangan Yunho yang bisa di bilang lentik itu tak tinggal diam, tangan sebelah kanannya memelintir nipple pink-sebelah kiri- itu dengan gemas, membuat desahan sexy yang makin menbuat nafsu seorang Jung Yunho yang besar bertambah besa, menglun indah dari bibir chery itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menggapai 'mainannya' yang sudah mengacung tegak di dalam genggaman Yunho.

Kamar yang semula rapi kini sudah tak berbentuk, desahan demi desahan terus mengalun indah bagai backround (?) permainan mereka. *author narik nafas~~ huftttt* Junior Yunho yang ukurannya Big Size itu sudah mengacung di depan hole Jaejoong. Di pandang nya Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Aku masukan ya Boo~?" tanya Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong yang sudah bengkak. Dengan malu-malu Jiji (?) Jaejoong menganguk pelan.

#-NC sedang berlangsung~~~ harap di tunggu beberapa saat-#

(reader : ngapain pake warning segala -_-, padahal kan ngak Hot~?| author : biarin, suka2 author dong :P)

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakkan wujud nya, cahaya nya yang begitu terik membuat seorang _namja_ berparas tampan sekaligus cantik mengeliat dalam tidur nya. Perlahan mata besar nya terbuka dan sedikit menguap. Deru nafas seseorang menerpa wajah nya, kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibir cherry itu sekaligus wajah nya kini merona karna teringat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan sang kekasih.

"Hihihi dia seperti anak kecil kalau tidur…" Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat wajah kekasih nya-Jung Yunho- yang tidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sebuah ide licik terlintas di kepala nya. Perlahan di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Yunho dan mencium bibir tebal yang sudah mencium setiap lekuk tubuh nya itu.

Yunho yang tengah berada di dalam tidur sedikit terusik merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibir nya.

Ketika Jaejoong ingin melepaskannya tautan bibir nya pada Yunho sebuah tangan yang diyakini milik Yunho menekan tengkuknya. Cukup lama mereka berdua ciuman, karna kebutuhan oksigen kedua nya melepaskan bibir mereka.

"_Nappeun_ Joongie~" Yunho menghapus jejak saliva di sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jari nya. "Bukan kah kau ada jadwal sekarang Boo?" tanya Yunho mencium lembut kening Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong berjalan dengan susah kearah kamar mandi, membuat Yunho yang berada di atas tempat tidur terkekeh kecil dan sedikit menelan saliva-karna Jaejoong yang masih naked berjalan begitu saja.*hadehhhhh ==

Kali ini Yunho yang tersenyum menang (?) melihat banyak nya tanda kepemilikkan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Kakak Author a.k.a Kim–Jung- Jaejoong kini memberi tatapan tajamnya kearah namjacingu-nya, tak membantunya ke kamar mandi malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila itulah yang di pikirkannya sekarang. Yappp Jaejoong harus menahan sakit di hole-nya yang di jebol oleh junor Yunho yang ukurannya Big itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyesal-mungkin-.

.

.

.

.

Mall [10 :00]

"Yak Park Yoochun cepat sedikit jalannya, apa kau ketularan peliharaannya Yesung hyung ha?" teriak Junsu membentak namjachingunya yang sedang menenteng belanjaannya. Raut kelelahan pun terukir jelas di wajah Yoochun yang sekarang ini tak sedap di pandang.*author di lempar pake jidat uchun*

"_Ya Tuhan~ kasihilah hamba-Mu ini, hahhh ini semua karna Jae hyug, coba saja tidak Yunho hyung yang menyuruh ku untuk menjaga mu, sudah pasti aku tidak seperti sekarang ini~_" Yoochun masih saja merutuki dirinya yang sangaaaaaat menyedihkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Junsu kini yang tengah tersenyum senang karna dapat berbelanja sesuka hati apalagi bukan uang nya yang harus keluar.

Ho-Min place [10 : 35]

Tampak di sebuah panggung dua orang namja yang sangat di kenal oleh dunia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho dan magnae Shim Changmin. Mereka tengah mengadakan fanmet di Seoul banyak sekali fans mereka yang datang. Ada yang membawa balon merah, poster Ho-Min dan ada yang sedang mengibarkan poster seorang Kim Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum senang di tambah lagi ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam dengan sang kekasih.

Beda dengan Changmin yang kini tengah memengang perut nya, ada apakah gerangan? Haha sekarang magnae yang paling paling author cinta itu tengah mendiami cacing-cacing yang ada di dalam perutnya untuk di beri makan, karna semenjak kemarin malam sampai sekarang ia belum makan. karna kemarin malam namja yang kelewat tinggi itu terpaksa tidur di rumah author yang jelas-jelas juga kekurangan makanan.#plakkkk

"_Sabar lah cacing-cacing ku, setelah acara ini aku akan pergi ke restaurant untuk makan sepuasnya, hikss coba saja Jae hyung kemarin masak dulu baru ber 'this and thar' dengan Yunho hyung pasti aku tidak seperti ini sekarang T,T huweee aku lapar~~~" _ckckc kasihan sekali diri mu Changmin, walaun demikian, ia tetap tersenyum untuk membuat fans nya senang di saat ia menderita. POOR Changmin.

Jaejoong place [10 : 45]

Seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah berjalan kearah panggung tampak begitu ragu-ragu. "Akhhh…." semua mata memandang bingung kearah nya, hanya senyuman yang di paksakan Jaejoong berikan kepada orang-orang itu. Yap _namja_ cantik itu tengah menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya, apalagi pada saat berjalan ughh pasti sakit sekali.

"Jaejoong-_ah_ _gwaenchana_?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ kepadanya. "_Gwaenchana_…" jawab Jaejoong mantap, ngak mungkin kan ia memberi tau bahwa semalam ia melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasihnya.

"_Hahh aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku ada jadwal, aisshh Yunnie~~ kau terlalu kasar semalam….._" kata Jaejoong di dalam hati, walaupun seperti itu ia tetap senang bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi.

.

.

Mari kita lihat Yunho yang dengan senang hati menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh wartawan kepada nya, tak menyadari sang 'anak' tengah tersiksa. Sama hal nya denga Yoochun yang tengah tersiksa batin maupun fisik dan dompet (?) XDD.

Dengan wajah memerah Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan kenapa ia datang dengan jalan seperti itu.

"Jaejoong _ssi_ kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"

"Ne Jaejoong _ssi_ kenapa seperti itu?"

"Bisakah kau jawab Jaejoong ssi?"

"Apa Yunho 'bermain' kasar dengan mu semalam Jaejoong _ssi_?"

Oke pertanyaan yang terakhir tolong lupakan. Dengan gugup Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya wartawan satu persatu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran yang berasal dri handphone yang berada di dalam kantong celananya, menampilkan sebuah pesan…..

_By : My Yunnie Bear_

_Kau tidak apa-apa kan Boo~? Setelah acara mu selesai cepat istirahat ne~~ :)_

_Saranghae My Boojaejoongi 3 :*_

Senyuman manis kembali terlihat di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Yahhh seperti inilah hari yang dilalui oleh YUNJAEYOOSUMIN…

Yoshhh YUNJAE IS REALL *O*/

-**END-**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa iniiiiiiiii?*ngais tanah

Apalagi endingnya Gaje banget sumpah -.-V

Mian masih ada Typo(s), EYD ngak beraturan dan kegajean di dalam fic ini.

Dann NC-an nya yang tak lengkap (?), soalnya author yang masih polos sepolos orang polos ini belum bisa membuat nc yang Hot xDDD

Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin yang udah rivew di ff gaje My Lovely Teddy Bear, Gomawo ne~~, oh ya, author jga ngak tw gmna cara beles review nya XD#plakkk

Terakhir **REVIEW REVIEW !**

**YUNJAE IS REAL !**

**AKTF^^**


End file.
